Tiny Toon Adventures
Tiny Toon Adventures is an American animated TV series that aired on Syndication from September 17, 1990 to February 14, 1992 and aired on Fox from September 14, 1992 to May 28, 1995, while the pilot aired on CBS. The show is currently airing on "90's Kid: The Channel", including the banned episode, specials and the movie Episodes Season 1 *The Looney Beginning (1990) *A Quack in the Quarks (1990) *The Whel o' Comedy (1990) *Test Stress (1990) *The Buster Bunny Bunch (1990) *Her Wacky Highness (1990) *Hollywood Plucky (1990) *Journey to the Center of Acme Acres (1990) *It's Buster Bunny Time (1990) *Stuff That Goes Bump in the Night (1990) *Looking Out for the Little Guy (1990) *Starting from Scratch (1990) *Citizen Max (1990) *Hare Raising Night (1990) *Furrball Follies (1990) *The Acme Acres Zone (1990) *Life in the 90's (1990) *Rock 'N' Roar (1990) *Prom-ise Her Anything (1990) *Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow (1990) *Cinemaniacs! (1990) *You Asked for It (1990) *Gang Busters (1990) *Wake Up Call of the Wild (1990) *Buster and the Wolverine (1990) *You Asked for It, Part 2 (1990) *Europe in 30 Minutes (1990) *The Wacko World of Sports (1990) *Rainy Daze (1990) *Fields of Honey (1990) *Sawdust and Tonsil (1990) *Spring in Acme Acres (1990) *Psychic Fun-Omenon Day (1990) *The Wide World of Elmyra (1990) *A Ditch in Time (1990) *Animaniacs! (1990) *Career Oppor-Toon-ities (1990) *Strange Tales of Weird Science (1990) *Inside Plucky Duck (1990) *The Acme Bowl (1990) *Dating, Acme Acres Style (1990) *Looniversity Daze (1990) *Best 'o Plucky Duck Day (1990) *Hero Hamton (1990) *Whale's Tale (1990) *Ask Mr. Popular (1990) *Son of Looniversity Daze (1990) *Mr. Popular's Rules of Cool (1990) *Fairy Tales for the 90's (1990) *Who Bopped Bugs Bunny? (1990) *Tiny Toons Music Television (1991) *The Return of the Acme Acres Zone (1991) *The Acme Home Shopping Show (1991) *Weirdest Stories Ever Told (1991) *Viewer Mail Day (1991) *Son of the Wacko World of Sports (1991) *Pollution Solution (1991) *You Asked for It, Again (1991) *Brave Tales of Real Rabbits (1991) *How Sweetie It Is (1991) *New Character Day (1991) *Here's Hamton (1991) *No Toon is an Island (1991) *K-ACME TV (1991) *High Toon (1991) Season 2 *Pledge Week (1991) *Going Places (1991) *Elephant Issues (1991) *Hog-Wild Hamton (1991) *Playtime Toons (1991) *Toon Physics (1991) *Acme Cable TV (1991) *Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian (1991) *Henny Youngman Day (1991) *Love Disconnection (1991) *Kon Ducki (1991) *Sepulveda Boulevard (1991) *Take Elmyra, Please (1991) Season 3 *Thirteensomething (1992) *New Class Day (1992) *Fox Trot (1992) *What Makes Toons Tick (1992) *Flea for Your Life (1992) *The Return of Batduck (1992) *Toons Take Over (1992) *Toons from the Crypt (1995) *Two-Tone Town (1992) *Buster's Directional Debut (1992) *Washingtoon (1992) *Toon TV (1992) *Grandma's Dead (1992) *Music Day (1992) *The Horror of Slumber Party Mountain (1992) *Sports Shorts (1992) *Weekday Afternoon Live (1992) *A Cat's Eye View (1992) *Best of Buster Day (1992) *It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special (1992) Specials *Tiny Toon Spring Break (1994) *Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery (1995) Movie *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (March 11, 1992) Broadcast History *CBS (1990; pilot only) *Syndication (1990-1992) *Fox/Fox Kids (1992-1995) *Nickelodeon (1995-1999; 2002-2004) *Kids' WB! (1997-2000) *Cartoon Network (1999-2001) *Nicktoons (2002-2005) *Boomerang (2005-2006) *Vortexx (2012; "Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery" only) *Hub Network (2013-present) Category:TV Series Category:Animated Category:1990's Category:CBS Category:Syndication Category:Fox Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:90s Kid Wiki